One Twin Old, One Twin New, One Twin Borrowed, and
by Kneazlekit
Summary: One Twin Old, One Twin New, One Twin Borrowed, and One Twin Blue. “Hogwarts getting married? To whom?” Oneshot. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander. Part of the Turquoise-'verse. Sequel to ‘In and Out of Sync’.


Title: One Twin Old, One Twin New, One Twin Borrowed, One Twin Blue

Genre: Harry Potter, Post-Epilogue

Rating: PG

Main Characters: Lorcan and Lysander

Summary: "Hogwarts getting married? To whom?" Oneshot. Sequel to 'In and Out of Sync', part of the Turquoise-'verse

--

_One Twin Old_

"Have any ideas for our project yet?"

"What project?"

Lysander jerked his head up from his current novel and shot a wide blue-eyed stare at his twin brother. "Getting dense, I see." Lysander rolled his eyes at his brother's sputter at his comment, "In History, the marriage project."

Lorcan looked vaguely taken back. "Ly… I'm paired with Sprout."

Lysander frowned, "Then who's with me?"

"Lysander!" The called twin jerked his head to look at the boy running towards him. It was Jack Lark, a Gryffindor in the twin's year, third, and their History class.

"'Ello Birdie," Lysander gave his friend a smile.

Jack dropped himself into the wooden chair rather roughly, making a loud noise that made Madam Pince glare at their table. "Hullo Lie, hullo Lore." He nodded to each of them in turn, than turned to Lysander, "So what're we going to do for our project?"

"Oh, I'm paired with you, Birdie!" Lysander smiled amiably.

Jack snorted, "You were too busy reading to pay attention." He stated rather then asked. Everyone knew that Lysander was the twin who could never put down a good book. The pair of boys weren't Ravenclaws for nothing, but even Lorcan didn't read as much as his brother. "You are hopelessly addicted."

Lysander let out a cry of indignation when the novel was lifted from his hands and Lorcan placed a worn bookmark in his brother's novel. The bookmark had been a present from a town of Merpeople they met in the Gulf on one of their parents' many travels. It was a favorite of Lysander's and they all knew it rarely ever left his sight—and therefore rarely ever did the book it marked.

Lorcan rested his hands on top of the book, a silent challenge to his brother to try to take it. Lysander just glared. "I am not addicted," He huffed, "Stories are lovely things to be adored. You bunch don't adore them enough. Your brains are dying from starvation of good literature."

"I'm sure the fact you bring a book to breakfast, lunch, and dinner is worthless as proof of your horrid addiction, dear brother?" Lorcan teased, settling his chin on top of his hands on the book.

Lysander glared. "You, dear brother, are a traitor to Ravenclaws and twins everywhere."

Lorcan shifted and yawned, "The books betrayed us first, if you'll remember." Lysander scowled at the memory of their first "Sync Out" as they called them now. Lorcan was convinced the first of their fallings out had been caused by Lysander reading more books then Lorcan. Lysander told him, it was more of the fact he had learned to make his own decisions and not rely completely on his twin to do everything for him.

Lorcan shifted his shoulders irritably. "Well, pleasure to see you, Birdie. Bed for me." The silvery pale boy stood, rolling his joints with a few cracks and walked off towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"Lazy old sod." Lysander muttered, and then whimpered when he realized Lorcan had taken his book with him. "Damn bloody prat of a brother."

Jack laughed, patting his friend's back, "Well you'll get it back later at least."

Lysander let out a huff of breath. "Let us get started on this project then."

--

_One Twin New_

"Hogwarts getting married? To whom?" Jack raised a brow at Lysander.

Lysander nibbled on the tip of his quill absentmindedly, staining his lip blue. "I suppose to Durmstrang." He lifted one blond brow at Jack in amusement.

The soft-brown haired boy laughed, "That makes Hogwarts the girl then."

Lysander jotted something down on the parchment, "Headmistress to Headmaster. Makes sense."

"Hogwarts would keep her last name." Jack nodded solemnly. Lysander noted that on his parchment as well.

"If she is to be made a bride, she needs the basics then."

"Basics?" Jack grinned in an amused fashion, looking over at his friend's quick but neat notes.

"Of course," Lysander shrugged, shouldn't everyone know this? "One thing old, one thing new, one thing borrowed, and one this blue." He scratched down a few more lines before turning his wide blue eyes on Jack's chocolate ones.

Jack frowned thoughtfully. "Where's that rhyme from?"

"Muggle marriage traditions." Lysander tilted his head to the side, "Mother adorned herself correctly at her own wedding in adherence to the tradition. Father thought it was sweet and very modern."

Jack snorted, "No offense, but your parents are weird." Lysander just shrugged. Lorcan would have been upset at the comment, but Lysander knew better: their parents _were_ weird compared to the average family.

"So… One thing old, well that has to be the castle itself, right?" Jack tapped his fingers on the tabletop, thinking.

"The Weasleys." Lysander scratched down something with his quill.

"What?" Jack gave his friend an odd look.

"The Weasley family is old and has been tangled deeply in Hogwarts' fate for ages." Lysander nodded to himself and wrote a few more words down. "And they had a pair of twins that went here as well as red Luna's cousins, Fireworks and Match." He said, referring to the George and late Fred, along with Fred II and Roxanne.

Chocolate eyes narrowed, "Is this going to be all about twins now? I thought it's suppose to be about Hogwarts getting married."

Lysander glanced up, "No," Tilting his head slightly with one pale brow raised, "It's best to have a theme."

"And our theme is twins?" Jack pointed out drily.

"Sure, why not? There are a lot of them here."

Jack's lips were pressed into a thin line, but he didn't say anything.

Lysander nibbled on the tip of his quill again, forgetting why he was trying to break that habit, "'One thing new'—that can be the pair of twins in first year."

"The muggleborn ones?"

Lysander gave Jack a studied look. "Yes, the ones in Slytherin. That's new enough."

"A bit too new for the snakes, I saw Midori strung up by her ankles again in the hallway." Jack frowned.

The twin shook his head, silvery blond hair waving its ringlets like waves, "That wasn't the Slytherins. You might not think so, but they take care of their own."

"Midori and Minka aren't considered Slytherin; you heard them at the Feast." Jack frowned, but Lysander just shook his head. Of course, Jack was too much of a hardheaded Gryffindor to see how the very fact that the other Slytherins teased the twins was their way of accepted the muggleborn pair into their ranks. Lysander bet that the first time a Gryffindor or any other house picked on the twins, the whole Slytherin House would be out for the offender's blood.

The Houses had been mixing over the years, the only real division between the mentalities of the Houses was the surviving rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin and even that had been toned down to much more friendly terms.

Lysander nibbled on his quill again, "So that just leaves, something borrowed and something blue."

--

_One Twin Borrowed_

"I've got it!"

Lorcan stared at Jack from across the dinner feast, but it was Tally who responded, "You've got a mouth full of food?"

"And you're spraying us with it." Lorcan grimaced.

"Spraying us with food is Bad Manners." Lysander frowned at his friend.

"Bad Manners, Birdie." Lorcan nodded solemnly.

Jack scowled and stood at the corner of the Ravenclaw table chewing silently for a moment, then sprung into an explanation, "Lie, I've got a pair of twins to use for the 'borrowed thing'."

"Borrowed thing…?" Tally combed her fingers through a blond pigtail, looking very confused.

Lysander grinned widely, nearly looking like a silver-blond version of the Cheshire cat. "Really now? Which?"

"Remember Coriander Patil-Laurent's older sisters, Juniper and Celsia." Jack nudged Lorcan with his shoulder, "Budge up, Lore. Well, I found out where they disappeared to." Jack grinned; proud of his research abilities as all the information-hungry Ravenclaws leaned in, "They're working as exchange students with Beauxbatons."

"But," Lysander chewed on his lip in thought, "That means they're being borrowed _from_ us." Jack's face fell momentarily. "But, you know, Hogwarts is mainly British, and the Patil-Laurents are from India and France, not Britain."

Jack's face lit up again, "Yeah! Hogwarts is sorta _borrowing_ them from those places." He snatched a dinner roll and munched on it, still proud of his discovery.

"Good one Birdie, now we're only missing something blue." Lysander nodded, ticking his fingers as he went over a mental list, "Then we'll be nearly done with the project."

"Oh! That's what all of this is about." Tally waved a fork at the two boys.

"We over here thought you two were going insane." Lorcan stole the potato off of Lysander's plate.

"More insane is more probable." Lysander shrugged and stole some of his brother's pork.

"Definitely," Jack agreed, attempting to get at some of Lysander's fries while he was busy, but was blocked by Lorcan. "Hey now! You guys share with each other all the time, why can't I have some too?" He gave them a kicked-puppy look.

Lorcan and Lysander traded glances and grinned, chorusing, "Because we're twins you dolt."

"We've always shared plates." Lorcan shrugged, buttering his potato happily.

Lysander munched on the fries Jack had been trying for, "It's what we've always done." He flashed his brother a grin, which was mirrored back at him.

Tally shook her head, "You two look like matching Cheshire cats. Stop it, you'll frighten off the little firsties. Goodness knows they're already terrified by you."

Lorcan shrugged and slipped something over the table to Lysander, then stood. "No one wants to be showed up by these swots. Sprout, let's get started on our project."

Lysander shook his head ruefully at his brother and friend as they retreated to the confines of the library. He set his hand lightly, but possessively, on the book Lorcan had returned to him, Merpeople-given bookmark and all.

--

_One Twin Blue_

"Are you two going home for the hols, or staying here?" Jack trotted up next to Lysander.

Lysander frowned thoughtfully, "Perhaps we'll go home," He chewed on the inside of his lip absentmindedly. "Mother said that she and Father would post-pone their trip to China until after the hols. We might go visit Red Luna's family. Lorcan loves to visit Furhead at the reservation's school with Silver Bird."

Jack punched the air, "I can't wait for Christmas. My cousin, Olive, said he talk my parents into letting me have a drum set!" He flailed his arms around, pretending to hit imaginary drums, "There's this awesome one I saw in Diagon Alley, it has harmless flames all over it!"

Lysander grinned at his friend, and pondered his response, "Lorcan and I want a dog."

"Why not an owl? You guys still don't have one of your own." Jack threaded his hands behind his head as he walked.

The twin shrugged, "Lorcan likes owls. I like dogs better though."

Jack watched the spelled ceiling, "Then Lorcan should get an owl and you can get a dog. That way you don't have to share."

Lysander ran a hand through his silver-blond hair, and muttered, "I like sharing."

His friend ignored the mutter and instead asked, "Got a name for your dog?"

"Yes," Lysander smiled, an expression crossing his face that made him look more like a male-version of his mother then her child. "I'll get an Irish wolfhound, and his name will be Fish."

Jack paused in step. He turned and stared at the twin, "Fish? A dog, named Fish."

Lysander returned the stare with a vaguely amused grin, "Of course."

Chocolate eyes rolled with a fond grin, "Aren't you Ravenclaws supposed to be smart? Why not name the dog after some play or book or something?"

"I mustn't shove my intelligence in others' faces, that's a very Gryffindor thing to do." Lysander snorted, plucking at the scarf wound around his neck. "Blue isn't just a color, it's an attitude."

They both paused and Jack grinned widely. "Ha! You two are the 'one thing blue'!"

Lysander laughed, "I suppose we are." He tugged a scroll out of his bag and a quill, nibbling on the tip for a moment, before he jotted down a few notes. "Well then, Hogwarts has her Muggle traditional items and is ready for marriage. She has Fred and Roxanne Weasley, Midori and Minka White, Juniper and Celsia Patil-Laurent, and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander."

Lysander checked over the list, checking off his notes as he went, "One twin old, one twin new, one twin borrowed, and one twin blue."

--

A/N: _for the record Lorcan names his owl Hermia._


End file.
